finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan (Final Fantasy VIII)
Leviathan is a Water-elemental Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII. It is a serpent that summons a tidal wave to wash over opponents. It was the first Guardian Force unveiled for Final Fantasy VIII and appeared in an early PlayStation demo, and also later appeared in the PC version demo. It learns Magic and Spirit junctions and elemental attack and defense. It is the only Guardian Force to learn the Recover command naturally, which deals a full heal up to to a target and can thus also be used to damage undead opponents. It also learns a support ability that has the junctioner automatically use a recovery potion when they are hit by an enemy. Its unique abilities make support magic and GF recovery medicine from items, and an ability that boosts the user's Spirit upon level up. Profile Leviathan is a pale blue sea serpent with green and purple aspects. It somewhat resembles a dragon in appearance an is covered in scales. It has two spiky fins near its head, and another larger pair that more resembles fish fins further down its body. It has a dorsal fin near its tail. Leviathan is one of the larger Guardian Forces. Obtained Leviathan can be drawn from NORG. If missed, it can later be drawn from Trauma in the final dungeon. If missed on both occasions, Leviathan cannot be obtained in that playthrough. Obtaining Leviathan in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Leviathan. Battle Leviathan's attack, Tsunami, is Water-elemental and damages all enemies. He can wash away smaller enemies, defeating them instantly (otherwise known as eject). Leviathan's summon time is 21.4s, which, according to Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost the damage to around 230% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. The damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 63 * Level / 10 + 47 + 10 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 47 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Compatibility The charge time for summoning depends on the compatibility between the character and the GF and the Battle Speed. The greater the compatibility, the less time it takes to summon. Compatibility can be boosted with compatibility boosting items, by casting magic that is the same element as the Guardian Force and by summoning the GF during battle. Perhaps because there is only one Water-related spell, Leviathan's compatibility is also boosted by using top-tier magic like Ultima. Compatibility is reduced by using "opposing" magic to the GF's element and other summons. The below values are the base compatibility values with all playable characters at the start of the game. Even if Seifer cannot junction Leviathan in a normal playthrough, a default compatibility value still exists for him. Stats The following table represents the base stats: Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Leviathan are listed below: Triple Triad Other appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII'' demos In the PlayStation demo that takes place during the Siege of Dollet, the party has Leviathan. It is the only Guardian Force the party can summon as the menu is disabled. Leviathan can be summoned by Rinoa, who is not playable for this segment in the final game. The PC version demo included Squall and Quistis's trip to the Balamb Garden training center, ending with the battle against Granaldo. The party has Leviathan, a Guardian Force not available at that point in the full game. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Leviathan is a summon who uses Tsunami, which repeatedly washes away Bravery Points during a certain period of time from the summoner's opponent. Its auto-summon summons it immediately when the summoner suffers a break, and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork. Leviathan's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Leviathan returns with the same function. His auto version is now found in Chapter Five: Entrusted Power of Scenario 013. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival The Leviathan in ''All-Star Carnival is based on the GF from Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy Artniks The GF Leviathan appears on a card. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Leviathan from ''Final Fantasy VIII appears on a water-elemental trading card. Gallery Ffviii-leviathan.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Leviathan FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Tetsuya Nomura. Leviathan summoned.png|Tsunami. FFVIII Tsunami.png|Tsunami. Storyboard leviathan.jpg|Storyboard concept. Final-Fantays-Creatures-Leviathan.jpg|Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1. TranscendentArtistsCollectionFinalFantasyVIII5.jpg|Transcendent Artists Collection: Final Fantasy VIII. Etymology References Category:Guardian Forces in Final Fantasy VIII